Cygnetkit
Cygnetkit is an absolutely tiny, beautiful pure white she-kit with big, bright green eyes. Personality She is a sweet, loving cat. She is very shy and doesn't like to be the center of attention. But when she or a Clanmate is hurt, she is as fierce as a lion. Life She is seen being born to Wingheart and Platinumspark, along with her brothers, Soulkit and Glidekit, and her sister, Simplekit , and is mentioned by Wingheart, though not by name, being called beautiful. She is then named Cygnetkit by Wingheart. She is seen waking up in the Dark Forest, only to be ruthfully attacked by Heavystar. She hisses at him, asking what attacking her was for. He responds that if she wants to train here, then she needs to fight. Cygnetkit growls, stating she just woke up in the Dark Forest, and that she didn't want to be there at all. Heavystar forces Cygnetkit to kill a kit, but she declines, sending the kit back home. She is seen training again with Heavystar, biting the nape of his neck and causing him to flick her off in slight pain. Heavystar attacks her brutally, nearly killing her. Cygnetkit looks at Icefeather as the WinterClan warrior vanishes, and Icefeather, while fading back, prays to StarClan to watch over Cygnetkit, as she is only a kit. She is attacked again by Heavystar, who slashes her face. In rage, Cygnetkit hisses wildly at Heavystar, and scars his face and scores another of many nicks in one of his ears. Heavystar hisses, striking to claw her. She dodges, and Heavystar spits in fury, sending her back. She returns, and starts to train again. Ravenheart hisses at her, telling her that she can't beat anybody. Cygnetkit gets angry, and states that she's only a kit. She lunges for Ravenheart, and pins her down, green eyes blazing. Her eyes flash red, and Cygnetkit realises that she has shocked and stunned Ravenheart. She sheathes her claws and leaves her. Heavystar smiles evilly at Ravenheart. Cygnetkit flattens her ears. She is then seen sharpening her claws on a tree. She turns around and sees Tanzanitepaw, a WinterClan apprentice she had seen before. One who had attacked her. She blinks. Silverfrost calls a meeting, telling all the cats not to leave heavy wounds and to save them for a real battle because cats would ask where they are from. She growls, demanding them to agree. Cygnetkit nods in agreement, no because she is forced to, but because she doesn't really want her Clan worrying about her and finding out her secret. She holds Silverfrost's angry glare, jungle fire meeting blazing blue. She is seen again watching Lionstar bad-mouthing Mudflower, saying he is done with her and that Thunderstar is a righteous leader. Heavystar hisses, saying Cygnetkit will lead, and that she will become dark. Cygnetkit flattens her ears, knowing she won't be leader. Tanzanitepaw asks Lionstar when the battle with all four Clans will be, and Cygnetkit's eyes widen in horror. She confirms that Tanzanitepaw had asked about a battle with the Clans. Heavystar nods, saying she will be ready by then. Heavystar's eyes are fixed on Cygnetkit, trying to intimidate her. He fails, as Cygnetkit does not flinch. Heavystar snarls, edging towards her. Cygnetkit hisses, asking him if he feels threatened. Heavystar growls, saying that Cygnetkit was too weak to be threatened by, and unsheaths his claws, lunging for her. Cygnetkit uses her entire amount of strength to knock him off her. She growls at him, warning him to back off, her eyes lit with anger, and a tiny amount of fear. She wakes up in camp, letting out a screech of pain. Her pelt is covered in blood, and her eyes flash red. Simplekit shifts away from her sister in confusement. Quartzrose runs over to her, asking her what is happening. Cygnetkit replies that it's everything she never wanted. Cameos Life Image Character Pixels Ceremonies Quotes Trivia *She will train in the Dark Forest *She will be blinded by the path of evil, but will snap out of it. *The song that matches her is Troublemaker by Olly Murs. *She bears a mental resemblance to Hollyleaf. Family Mother: Wingheart Father: Platinumspark Sister: Simplekit Brothers: Galekit, Soulkit Artwork